Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices having polysilicon gate patterns and methods of fabricating the same.
Description of the Related Art
In general, semiconductor devices employ metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistors as active elements to reduce power consumption. Further, semiconductor devices may employ resistors and/or capacitors as passive elements together with the MOS transistors. The MOS transistors can be typically categorized as either N-channel MOS transistors or P-channel MOS transistors according to a conductivity type of inversion channel regions thereof. In some application fields of the MOS transistors, a metal layer has been used as gate electrode materials of the MOS transistors. However, in some other application fields of the MOS transistors, a polysilicon layer has been widely used as the gate electrode material of the MOS transistors.